Character Approval/Quinn Beaumont
~♛TheBookQueen16♛'' WIP 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. '''Quinn's parents, Kendra and Seth Beaumont, were both exiled to the Neutral Territories, for an attempt to steal some top-secret information. The only reason for them both not going to Exile, was their daughter, Quinn One day, they couldn't-no wouldn't take care of her anymore. The left her on the riverbank, in hopes that she would drown. Quinn was barely 3,but she knew enough to cry for help. The ogres found her, and brought her to Ravagog. A elf no one cared about? The ogres thought they had struck the jackpot. Starting from age 4, Quinn went through tests meant to alter her, turn her into a weapon. The ogres wanted away to destroy the elves, and Quinn was the tester. She was cut with a shamkniv multiple times, because of her disobedience. But as time went by, she stopped. She was quiet and obedient, just what the ogres wanted. Then they found what they were after, an elf's ability center. They messed with her ability center, and gave her the powers of a Mesmer. But they weren't done. They also gave her the power to stop or turn back time. Yet they made one fatal mistake. Quinn still had a spark of defiance in her, hidden by obedience. She stopped time,and fled ''' '''She lives in the Lost Cities, terrified what would happen if the ogres found out where she was, or the elves found out about her parentage. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She used to be happy, but now she's quiet, cold, and calculating. She also has some PTSD to certain sounds. She's not easily fazed, and after seeing the worst of things, isn't afraid of anything. Her personality is still somewhere inside of her, but she keeps it hidden. As for now, she's just a shadow in the dark. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model:Taylor Hill 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's good at figuring things out, and has a IQ that's pretty high for an elf. She's not good at quick-decisions, after all they almost had killed her. ''' ---- Is your character '''Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved